


Payback

by samdeancas



Category: Marvel (Comics), Marvel (House of M)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Human, Dysfunctional Family, F/M, M/M, Mental Health Issues
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-10
Updated: 2015-11-10
Packaged: 2018-04-30 22:14:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,411
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5181623
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/samdeancas/pseuds/samdeancas
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Magnus is the world's most powerful CEO, a story of success. A shame he can't say the same about his son.</p><p>Pietro has dreams; being like his father is not one of them. Thankfully there's someone to help him make them come true.</p><p>or: the one where Magnus and Pietro have a family war going on, which leads to chaos and destruction - and a little bit of love.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Payback

**Author's Note:**

> (There will be hints at Clint/Pietro, Pietro/Crystal, Wanda/Vision and Wanda/Simon.)
> 
> Also, this work is unbeta'd and I'm currently looking for a beta.

 (1/1)

 

**the day after**

 

Every family member is already seated at the table, when Pietro walks in. Magnus glares at his only son, who makes a big show of walking into the kitchen and grabbing some cereals and milk. It is obvious that he wants to point out he is having breakfast now at 2 pm, when the rest of his hard-working family is having lunch.

 

Magnus scowls. It is not the first time Pietro does this, but it is the first time he does it like this: He practically struts back to the table, wearing a big, self-satisfied grin in his face and he does not even look at Magnus.

 

He ignores _him_ , his father, the sole reason he started existing in the first place and the only reason he still exists. Because, unfortunately, he is part of his family, so Magnus can not cast him out; unfortunately, he can not simply ignore it, when he gets into a fight with mobsters – no, he has to go and pay them off or kill them off. Wanda would never forgive him, if he didn't, and although he doesn't care about her twin brother, he does care about his daughter and his grandchildren.

 

Pietro flops down into the seat, still with this confident, arrogant smile and it annoys Magnus so much that he makes the mistake and gives in:

 

'So, where did you just come from?'

 

Pietro doesn't bother answering him and focuses on pouring milk over his cereals instead.

 

'Because obviously that's what this whole thing is about, isn't it? Subtlety has never been one of your virtues.'

 

Wanda sighs at his left, but his eyes lay on his son. Now he looks up, but there is not a hint of anger in his expression. Pietro just continues to smile pretentiously and surprisingly calm at him, still without saying a word. He is mocking him, his whole demeanour practically screams “Fuck you” and maybe Magnus hadn't slept well, because this time he can't handle it. He wants his son gone, now. He wants to never see his face again, he is _tired_ of him.

 

Suddenly Lorna speaks up:

 

'He's been with one of his girlfriends. What was her name again? Jane? Janet?'

 

She sounds very annoyed and Magnus feels sorry for her. Although she is the youngest, she doesn't act like it. In fact, she always feels the need to be the mediator when the two of them get into a fight; or, to be more precisely, when Pietro thinks he can act like a stupid kid in order to get what he wants.

 

Magnus is not sure, why his son is so different from his sisters. He can't remember, if Pietro had always been like that or if it was a recent development. 'Recent' referring to the past ten years.

 

Pietro quirks an eyebrow.

 

'I'm sorry to disappoint you, dear sister, but your information is only partly correct.'

 

This time it's Wanda who speaks:

 

'Oh, so it's a boyfriend again?'

 

Magnus is not surprised that she can read Pietro so easily. They are twins after all and even though being twins does not necessarily mean being close to each other, in their case it does.

 

Her tone gets harsher.

 

'I didn't even knew you had a relationship at all – when did you plan on telling me?'

 

Pietro shrugs but has at least the decency to look just the tiniest bit sorry. Magnus snorts. He will never understand why Wands cares that much about him.

 

'You didn't answer my question', Magnus says and Lorna mutters something that sounds remotely like “Oh, great”.

 

'Are you deaf already? Your daughters just told you where I've been!', Pietro replies amused. He must feel like he just won a prize. He knows Pietro so well, too well for his own comfort. His son likes to think he has some sort of game going on with his father, a game where you humiliate and hurt the other person. He just doesn't realize that he never wins.

 

'I'm not deaf, but I think you ought to go to school again and learn about interrogative particles. They told me with whom you've been and not even that sufficiently, but where is a question still left unanswered.'

 

Magnus hits a nerve. Pietro almost didn't finish high-school; mostly because he thought not giving a fuck was a way of payback, something that would humiliate his father. It just hurt himself, though, and his great plan backfired completely, when Magnus had to bribe some of the teachers into making him pass.

 

The whole school knew why he got his diploma that day and so did Pietro. Magnus makes sure to never let him forget it and even though he knows that Pietro is not dumb on an intellectual level, he also knows that it is an insecurity of his. It is one of the easiest ways to insult him.

 

Pietro stands up and looks at him furiously.

 

'Why do you even care?' he snaps, 'It's not like you ever did!'

 

'Pietro, stop it!' Wanda hisses, a futile attempt at calming down his nerves and the situation.

 

'Why should I? Why do you always side with him? You're his fucking puppet, Wanda, don't you see it? You all are!'

 

He stares accusingly at his beloved twin sister and then at Lorna and even the maid that has just walked in to quickly snatch away some gold dishes that need to be polished.

 

Suddenly Wanda jumps up from her seat and glares at Pietro.

 

'Don't you talk to me like that, Pietro! Don't you dare trying to make me feel guilty! I try every damn day, I try, but you just won't let me help you!'

 

It is moments like this one that make Magnus re-find his respect for Wanda. Sometimes he forgets how fierce she can be, now that she tries her best to be a good and loving mother. He still hears how her voice wavers at the end, though. Pietro is, after her own children, probably the most important person to her. She is desperate.

 

Magnus doesn't need his mentally unstable daughter to be upset because her idiot brother can't behave himself, so he decides to step in. Pietro is predictable: he will leave her alone as soon as he can direct his anger towards someone else.

 

'Look at what you're doing, Pietro. Your selfish behaviour makes everyone suffer, even the people that matter to you. Don't you think it's time to stop this?' he says, not bothering to keep the accusing tone out of his voice.

 

Pietro looks at him incredulously, anger dancing in his eyes and hate tingeing his grim smile. Then he starts to laugh, but it sounds hollow.

 

'This is so typical you. You love to make me the bad guy, the one who's destroying our family – even if you're right, have you ever thought about who made me this way?'

 

There's so much hate in his voice, Magnus would feel sorry if he hadn't heard this speech already. Numerous times too.

 

'I'll give you a hint: Look into a mirror', Pietro continues, 'You tell me I don't care about the people I love but how would you know? You don't even know what caring about others mean, you just care about yourself and your fucking empire, that you build “with your own hands”!'

 

Pietro mimics his voice, although badly, and Magnus feels the need to break something. Preferably Pietro's teeth.

 

His ungrateful bastard of a son has no idea what it was like to work his way up coming from a poor working-class family in this world full of rich, high-handed idiots whose only reason for sponsoring him was because they could pretend they actually cared about the Jewish population. He would if he had ever shown any interest in his father's work, but he'd been too busy screwing around and bitching about how unfair his life as the son of one of the wealthiest men on earth was.

 

Magnus had tried: he gave his son every possible freedom to show him with what luxury their empire came with. And when it didn't work he made rules and gave orders to satisfy Pietro's rebellious streak. He made him assist company meetings so he would catch a glimpse at the power he would have, but Pietro preferred to sleep through them because he'd been partying too long. Now he was just tired; of their situation, of his own son.

 

If he didn't knew that Pietro and Wanda were twins, he'd think him one of his rivals' spies. An infiltrator, to keep Magnus from fully concentrating on his work.

 

'Pietro, I don't care. I don't care about you and what you have to say. Just go on, to your lover or your dealer or whatever mess you've gotten yourself into now. I won't bother helping you out of it this time. Trust me.'

 

Magnus means it, this time he means it. He's done.

 

For a moment Pietro looks seriously lost, like he didn't expect his father to give up on him and Magnus feels satisfied. There is a limit for everything and he is sure he has reached his. But then there's that smug smile back on his son's face and he feels a stir of anger again.

 

Pietro sneers.

 

'Bullshit. We both know that the moment some negative press might endanger your “life's work”, you will be there and fix it. And then you'll tell yourself that you're such a great person, because you're such a family man and saved your unloved son from trouble again and then you'll whine because you don't deserve a little piece of shit like me.'

 

Magnus opens his mouth to shout at him, because for once the kid is damn right: He _is_ a little piece of shit and he doesn't deserve this.

 

 

* * *

 

 

**the night before**

 

Everything drowns in red and green lights as Pietro makes his way to the bar. It is too crowded in here for someone like him; he can't move properly and is slowed down and he hates that. But he just felt the need to go for a drink and he actually likes the music in here, so he can put up with it. Just once.

 

He also likes the people he meets here. A small grin worms his way onto his face. Oh yes, he definitely likes the company here. Suddenly he spots an opening and quickly squeezes in between two overly drunk girls and a group of people that look like they're not even legal yet.

 

'Vodka, double!', he shouts and the barkeeper nods at him.

 

One of the girls giggles and he glances at her. She looks cute, but tonight he's looking for something else. Actually, he has someone in mind already. But he needs more alcohol for that.

 

The music is deafening, electronic beats vibrate through his entire body. He finds himself dancing in the crowd, jumping in circles alongside people he doesn't know. At least he thinks he doesn't; he downed quite a few drinks by now and feels a little bit – or maybe a lot – dizzy. And hot. He feels really really hot and sweaty.

 

The DJ changes the music to something slower and Pietro takes this as his cue to leave. He has never been very fond of another body pressed against his this closely, not when he wants to dance. He can't properly move like that.

 

Fresh air hits him in the face and he feels enormously drunk and suddenly sober at once. It is a weird feeling, but now he remembers his plan for tonight in every detail and still feels crazy enough to actually go through with it. Next to him somebody throws up, he can hear and smell it. He waves at a cab that pulls over immediately; apparently it has advantages being Magnus' son.

 

He scowls. Thinking about his bastard father is not exactly something he wanted to do tonight – that's what the fucking vodka was for. Sometimes he wonders when he started to see Magnus for who he is: a heartless tyrant that won't accept anything except his own, perfect way of doing things.

 

He doesn't remember if he already hated him that much as a kid, but he remembers the time when he told his father he wanted to become an athlete. Magnus said “no”. He didn't even look at him while saying it, focused on some report about a possible partnership with a vibranium production in Wakanda. Pietro still remembers because he asked his father to just listen to him for a second and he told Pietro he didn't have a second because “business with Wakanda's leading export company is just a tiny bit more important than a childhood fantasy he'll have forgotten about after lunch.”

 

'Sir?'

 

Pietro snaps out of his memory and looks at the driver, still a bit lost.

 

'Where do you want to go?'

 

He shakes his head and thinks. What was his plan again? Right.

 

'Um, to the Sea-Boulevard.'

 

He pauses.

 

'And drive fast.'

 

The Sea-Boulevard is a short avenue that is not really next to the sea. It is named like that, because it and every building built there belong to the man Pietro is about to visit. He has an affinity for the sea and though it might seem weird, it isn't. Not that much at least – the guy's home is an island that lives mostly from underwater tourism after all.

 

The cab driver stops right in front of the avenue. There is no gate, but everyone knows you shouldn't drive through without permission. Atlanteans are not exactly known for lenience.

 

'No further, sir', the driver says and Pietro just nods, handing him a bill he found in his pocket. He can't see what kind of bill it is, but since the driver doesn't protest it's obviously enough. Probably more than that.

 

The air seems chillier out here and Pietro feels the dizziness slightly fade away. It makes him over-think his plans. If he's wrong he'll never be able to face that man again; which could be considered a problem since he's supposed to take over the company. Fuck Magnus. Lorna would be a great CEO and he knows that, everyone knows that, but he feels compelled to torture Pietro with this shit.

 

Pietro takes a deep breath and heads towards the main building of the boulevard: it is almost a palace, but what can you expect from a magnate with noble descents? It's built in the style of a hacienda, with a few oriental elements to make it even more impressive. He has to admit that there is a difference between seeing the building on TV and actually standing right in front of it. It looks like a huge wave about to crush you.

 

And maybe Pietro drank just a little bit too much because it does not look like a wave at all. He doesn't know where that thought came from.

 

There are three buttons on the intercom: one says “CEO”, the other “Namor I.” and the last one is blank. Pietro presses the blank one, because that's how it works at their own house. “CEO” connects you with a secretary from the company, “Erik Magnus Lehnsherr” connects you with their chief of staff and the blank one goes directly to their private phones. He hears the ringing and realizes that he can't go back now.

 

Suddenly he can't stop grinning; he may be crazy, but he has a feeling it will work. He just knows. The intercom crackles:

 

'Yes?'

 

The voice is cold and distant and Pietro looks directly in the camera, sporting a smug grin.

 

'I might have some valuable business information for you.'

 

 

Namor looks not even a little bit sleepy and Pietro starts to wonder whether he slept at all. He does only wear a bathrobe though.

 

'You are drunk', is what Namor says first and he sounds pissed.

 

Pietro can handle pissed, it's his father's default mode.

 

'That does not mean that I'm not serious about this whole thing.'

 

Pietro can't get the smug look off his face and that's a thin line he's walking on, but somehow he knows it will be alright. It's probably the way Namor looks at him: with cold, angry eyes but also curiosity and interest in them. Pietro even thinks he sees a hint of respect, but maybe that's really just the alcohol talking.

 

His father and Namor have been fighting over some business stuff for years. If Pietro remembers correctly, which he may not because he honestly doesn't give a shit about Magnus' empire, his father wanted to close a deal with an oil company that would build a pipeline connecting something with something else and Namor interfered and got the deal, but only to find proof the company did not comply with environmental protection regulations.

 

Then he claimed Magnus knew and kicked off an incredibly long and hateful business war. Not that Pietro minds. He first noticed that they had something in common, when he saw an interview on TV, where Namor criticized some method his father used to strike a deal. He had this hard look on his face with quiet hatred in his eyes, the one Pietro knew all too well from his own father. This time it was aimed at Magnus though and Pietro felt a sudden relief wash over him.

 

He was not alone. He was not the only one who thought Magnus a detastable person. The best part had been his father's reaction, when he caught Pietro and his sisters watching the interview. It had been some time since he'd seen his father that angry, muttering curses at the Atlantean CEO.

 

'What do you offer?' Namor asks and crosses his arms over his chest.

 

Right now Pietro can't read him at all, but if what little he knows about him is true, he will participate in his scheme all too gladly.

 

'A thorn in his side. A little bit of payback. Maybe some fun time too', he replies with a dark smile.

 

'How does that sound?'

 

Namor takes his time and stares at him; it makes Pietro feel uncomfortable. Almost. Then he quirks an eyebrow and Pietro thinks he might even smile a little bit.

 

'Promising.'

 

 

He'd offered Pietro to take a seat in his library, but Pietro doesn't like to sit when he's nervous. And he is nervous, he can't deny that. That was the easy part, now comes the tough one.

 

'I'm sure you know my … reputation', he starts, preparing himself for some kind of insult.

 

He has to take it, if he wants things to run smoothly. Namor glances at him.

 

'You mean your various incriminations that mysteriously disappeared, your choice of friends, your well-documented way of spending your free- and working time and the rumours about love affairs with various well-known and often married people?'

 

Pietro feels his throat burning with the desire to defend himself, even though Namor didn't even use a particularly cruel tone. He nods shortly.

 

'I know you're making quite an effort to angry your father', Namor says and that's it.

 

Pietro frowns slightly, not sure how to take this. It is neither a compliment nor judgement. He honestly can't tell whether Namor finds his actions ridiculous or understandable. He is about to set his plan further into motion, when Namor speaks up again.

 

He is facing the window now, that goes out to a terrace and a pool, so Pietro doesn't see his face. His voice doesn't give away anything.

 

'I'm just curious', Namor says slowly, 'How much of it is actually true? I know for sure that your affair with Tony Stark isn't.'

 

Pietro quirks an eyebrow.

 

'Really? Did he tell you that? You know, he has a wife, so he's used to lying when it comes to that.'

 

Namor turns around again and this time he really smiles, even though just a little bit. It is a little bit unsettling.

 

'As are you. So?'

 

'Why does it matter?'

 

Pietro shrugs.

 

'Is it about whether you can trust me or not? I'm about to betray my father in more ways than once, so probably trusting me isn't your best option anyway.'

 

Namor shakes his head, still smiling.

 

'Like I said, I'm just curious.'

 

Pietro sighs, but he gives in. His plan doesn't involve talking all night, but he has a distinct feeling that Namor wouldn't mind; so he might as well get done with this as soon as possible.

 

'Most of the rumours are true. What can I say? I'm irresistible' he grins and Namor simply nods.

 

'Does that include the rumour about your daughter?'

 

Pietro's grin vanishes and if he had been seated he would have jumped up.

 

'This has nothing to do with this conversation. You want to talk to me, you don't even hint at that subject', he says angrily.

 

He knows that it is a test and he's probably failing it but it doesn't matter; this story is not open for discussion.

 

'It is true then', Namor calmly states and Pietro knows that he will seriously injure him, if he doesn't shut his mouth right now.

 

He made a mistake and he paid the price but he won't have _her_ suffer for his own foolishness.

 

'I won't discuss that with you', Pietro hisses and that makes Namor smile again.

 

'Fine. You'll have your reasons. So tell me: what do you have in mind?'

 

Pietro feels slightly confused about the sudden change of subject. He had been sure Namor would start prodding at the issue to get more information out of him, after he failed so miserably at keeping calm. It takes him a second or two to clear his head and focus on his plan. He needs to be convincing and honestly, even though Namor is far from the nicest company, he is looking kind of forward to it.

 

The Atlantean is quite interesting after all and the bathrobe sure does suit him.

 

'You know, the best spokes to put in my father's wheel are those that can't be paid off that easily. And are fast', he starts explaining.

 

'The media', Namor interrupts.

 

Pietro nods.

 

'Gossip. Rumours. They spread so fast even if the original source took his money, it would be all over the news already. I learned that with Barton.'

 

Pietro smiles at the fond memory of his father's disapproving look, when he had to find out his son was bisexual and in a relationship with a criminal via twitter. A criminal that was not only openly against monopolism but also suspected to have participated in various acts of vandalism against Magnus' company.

 

'Barton. So you need what exactly?'

 

Namor waits patiently for an answer, while Pietro studies him. He knows that Namor knows what he means, he can tell by the mischievous sparkle in his eyes. Maybe he likes to embarrass him by making him say it. Pietro grins slyly. What a good thing he's not that easily embarrassed.

 

'Oh, I don't know. A little bit of hand-holding, maybe a kiss or two, some sexting? Definitely a compromising video clip.'

 

Namor quirks an eyebrow, obviously amused.

 

'And who will star in this “compromising video clip”?' he asks and shifts his position so that he now leans on the big window.

 

Pietro takes one, two, three steps forward towards Namor and stops just a few inches away from him. He's been trying not to stare at the other man for the better of this night, which turned out to be quite difficult given his outfit, but he managed. Now, though, now he allows himself to look. He can catch glimpses of lean muscle hidden under the bathrobe and it makes his heart race with anticipation.

 

'Well, I don't see anybody else here', he murmurs after what feels like hours of staring, when he remembers that Namor asked him a question.

 

He hears Namor's whispered “true”, but it doesn't register because suddenly there are other lips pressed to his own. Pietro opens his mouth immediately and Namor's tongue pushes in, practically invading him – as cliché as it might sound. Their kisses are hot and messy and Pietro feels relieved somewhere inside, between desire and want and need and triumph. He thought he had caught Namor staring when they met at a charity gala, but he couldn't be hundred percent sure. Apparently he'd been right.

 

In a swift motion he opens Namor's bathrobe and tears it down to the floor. Then he pauses, taking in the sight. Namor frowns slightly.

 

'What?'

 

Apparently he isn't that happy that Pietro stopped licking his tongue.

 

'You sleep in swimming trunks? I mean, I know you have some sort of weird connection with the sea and all- '

 

Namor interrupts him:

 

'I had been swimming, when you arrived, not sleeping.'

 

Pietro quirks an eyebrow.

 

'At 3 am?'

 

Namor entangles his hand in Pietro's hair and draws him closer and Pietro thinks that it suits him to get impatient in bed.

 

'I'm a night owl', he mouthes against Pietro's neck, before he nips at it.

 

Pietro lets out a hiss and places his hands on Namor's butt. A fine butt.

 

'Lucky me', he murmurs and then they are done talking.

 

He feels shivers running down his spine, when Namor's tongue ghosts over his collarbone, his sensitive spot. His hands are roaming over his whole body, stripping him of his clothes quickly. Pietro has never been more thankful for being rich, because all the tearing doesn't matter; he'll just buy new clothes.

 

When Namor's hands finally touch his hot, his burning skin, Pietro gasps. His hands are cold, at least compared to his body and it makes him want more. He arches into the cool touch, that soothes the hot knot in his stomach; moves his head so Namor has better access at his neck and can leave his marks. Somehow the idea of being marked by Namor shoots a rush of pleasure and arousal through his whole body.

 

He'll definitely enjoy his plan. A lot.

 

 

* * *

 

 

  **the consequence**

 

It's the event of the year, which means the entire Maximoff family has to be there, including Wanda. Even if she avoids these kind of gatherings. She just feels uncomfortable with so many people around.

 

It's been an hour already and normally Wanda would have left after the opening speech, during which she needs to pose because their family is mentioned every time. But this time Magnus convinced her to stay longer, for the children. She did her best to hide Tommy and Billy from the world and any unwanted attention they might get, but Magnus has a point: She won't be there forever to protect them and it would be better if they learned to live with their fame and everything that comes with it.

 

So there she is, even though it makes her uneasy, holding her kids' hands and occasionally greeting people and introducing them to the youngest members of their family. Sometimes she really hates her father. He pretends it's for their good, but actually it's for his own. Good press is everything these days and what's better than lovely grandchildren?

 

Suddenly Magnus is next to her and puts a hand on her shoulder.

 

'You're doing well', he says quietly and Wanda nods.

 

'You might tell the kids as well.'

 

Actually, the twins are so well-behaved it makes Wanda suspicious. She does not particularly want them to create havoc, but it's what they usually do. She's grateful though, they don't. Pietro's enough of a troublemaker on his own.

 

Wanda frowns, when her thoughts come across her twin brother. He is the other reason, she's still here – she knows he is up to something. He's been hardly at home lately and whenever he was, he was brimming with energy. And Pietro's body is pretty much in sync with his mind: if his thoughts are running, his body is too. It's one of the things Magnus always criticizes.

 

She can't see him anywhere, which only confirms her fears. It's not like she doesn't understand him. His relationship with their father is complicated at its best and complete torture at its worst. Magnus can't appreciate him for who he is; he always wanted him to be different, to be like him.

 

'Where is your brother? We still need to get the pictures done', Magnus murmurs and Wanda bites back her sigh upon hearing annoyed voice.

 

'I'll go and find him', she offers, because that is what she does: serve as a wall to avoid a clash between her father and her brother.

 

She really loves Pietro, but he is too stubborn when it comes to their father. He can't let go and it hurts Wanda because it hurts him. She can't stand Pietro being hurt, but she can't do much more than what she already does. Billy and Tommy are her priority now and Pietro knows. He wouldn't do it differently. He doesn't.

 

Magnus nods sourly and Wanda gestures at Lorna, who's talking with a man Wanda believes to be Simon Williams. He is a famous actor, best known for his role as the superhero Wonder Man in the TV series; recently he has also gained respect for becoming the ambassador of UNICEF. And he has devilishly good looks.

 

Wanda can't help but smile. Lorna's got a type.

 

When she walks over to them Simon follows her with his gaze until his eyes lock with Wanda's. He offers her a small smile, but it seems to be genuine not just good manners, and Wanda finds herself smiling back.

 

'Wanda?' Lorna asks and Wanda pushes the kids' hands in hers.

 

'Can you watch them for a minute? I need to find Pietro, so we can take the pictures for the papers', she explains and Lorna nods at her, then turns to the twins.

 

'Sure. You love staying with aunt Lorna, right?'

 

Billy nods enthusiastically but Tommy pouts. He and Pietro are very alike and since Pietro and Lorna don't get along that much, he also doesn't. Wanda looks at him very seriously.

 

'I'll be back as soon as possible', she promises, but Tommy doesn't seem convinced.

 

So she adds:

 

'And then we'll go to the buffet and you can choose some desserts, alright? If you behave yourselves!'

 

That gets both of them to smile. She is not overly surprised. Tommy loves getting a reward and Billy has a very sweet tooth. She gives them a smile, mouthes 'watch out' at Lorna and leaves to find Pietro. Hopefully she's not too late to prevent a disaster.

 

 

Wanda is instantly reminded why she doesn't like charity galas: there are too many people. She can't shake off the feeling of being observed, but it is probably because she is not a frequent guest at these parties. Sometimes people nod at her; she knows not even half of them but greets nonetheless. She does recognize Ororo and T'Challa though, her father's business partners, and she is pretty sure she saw Tony Stark before.

 

At the left of the stairs stands Alison Blaire, the best reporter their city has to offer. She is actually well-informed, tries not to get meddled in political affairs and has wits that made some of her guests in the talk-show she also hosts wince. She is a dazzling multi-talent.

 

She is also the one that helped Namor uncover the pollution scandal, in which Magnus' company was involuntarily involved – and it's been more than one time she tried to get him to talk about Pietro's faux pas'. So it should not come as a surprise that the person she is talking to is Pietro.

 

Wanda frowns and she can feel anger and a tiny hint of desperation rise inside her. She is trying her best to keep her family, which counts in Pietro more than it does Magnus, together and happy and he goes and spoils it all. She realizes she is blaming Pietro for something he can't be blamed for alone. He is not trying to hurt them on purpose. He is like a caged animal, trying to escape and hurting himself in the process. Wanda just can't tell whether she is his companion in captivity or part of the cage.

 

'Pietro!' she calls and her face darkens, when she observes Pietro waving Blaire off. This bodes ill for this evening's peace.

 

'Beloved sister, how can I help you?'

 

He practically beams at her, while coming closer, but starts to frown when he sees her expression.

 

'Are you okay, Wanda? You've been staying very long tonight, maybe you should go rest', he suggests, taking her hand and if Wanda wasn't so angry at him, she'd feel touched by his worry. Admittedly, she feels touched anyway; Pietro's always there for her and always trying to protect her.

 

Still.

 

'Don't try to get me to leave. I won't, not until I stopped whatever mess you're trying to create again', she snaps, staring him down.

 

They don't know which one's the older one, but Wanda likes to think it's her and Pietro behaves too often like the idiot little brother. It just makes sense.

 

Pietro looks caught and guilty, but just for a second; then he gets that defiant look that tells Wanda there will not only be trouble but a horrendous family drama.

 

'Don't', she warns, before he can say anything, 'Please, don't do that, whatever it is you have planned.'

 

Pietro shakes his head.

 

'Wanda, you can't talk me out of it.'

 

He does not even try to deny it, because they both know that they know each other too well. He offers her a tiny smile.

 

'We'll be okay. Trust me.'

 

Wanda takes a deep breath, before she answers.

 

'You know I trust you more than anyone else. Just not when it comes to father. He makes you reckless and suicidal.'

 

Her voice sounds bitter, but she can't help the memories resurfacing: Pietro, lying beaten and bloody in a hospital because he wanted to humiliate their father.

 

'Please', she murmurs and squeezes his hand, but Pietro pulls it back.

 

His face hardens, just the tiniest bit, but Wanda can see that he closed the door for her.

 

'Did you just come to criticize me?' he asks, his voice bitter, and Wanda gives up.

 

She shakes her head and tells him about the pictures.

 

'I want to do it quickly, because otherwise it'll grate on the kids' nerves. You know Tommy', she adds, knowing she is not playing fair.

 

Pietro adores Tommy as much as Tommy adores him and he would never do anything that might not be good for him; even if he is mad at her. Just like she thought, he nods and heads off, leaving Wanda alone with her worries. If she can't stop him, she thinks, she'll just do what she always does: pick up the pieces.

 

 

Pietro disappears as soon as the photographers are done taking a variety of pictures, all of them showing a happy family that everyone knows is fake. It's ridiculous, really.

 

Tommy pulls at her right hand.

 

'You promised us dessert, Wanda!'

 

Wanda winces at the sound of her name coming from her son's mouth. Tommy is so young, but he feels too old already to call her “mom”. Wanda knows this is Magnus' fault; Tommy looks just too much like Pietro and she suspects that Magnus is beginning to see him as a second chance to make things right. It's just that his view of what is right has nothing to do with what is good for the kids. She is mad at him for not being able to learn from his mistakes, but also mad at herself for her impotence.

 

She wants to fight, but she won't because she sees what it does to Pietro. She wants to leave, but where will she go? She has no support outside of their family and she knows Magnus will use that to take her children away from her. For their own good of course.

 

'Waaandaa', Tommy whines and Billy starts to pull at her other hand.

 

Wanda tries to push away the dark thoughts and concentrates on her children's faces instead.

 

'I know, love. Do you think I won't keep my promise?' she asks, feigning hurt.

 

Billy elbows Tommy with a judging look in his eyes and Tommy looks just the tiniest bit ashamed.

 

'Nah', he says and then continues pulling, muttering a “Come on!”.

 

Honestly, Wanda is surprised he managed to stay calm for so long. He really is like his uncle.

 

 

The buffet is surrounded by people, even though hardly anyone is eating; the majority of the guests just nips at their wine and champagne and takes an occasional bite of some fancy dish. The amount of food is only outweighed by the amount of money spent on it; money that should go to charity.

 

Wanda hopes they can leave soon. She doesn't like being part of a charade and Billy and Tommy have been on display long enough now.

 

Suddenly the dessert table comes into view and Tommy frees himself from her hand, running to it, Billy right behind him. Wanda is just three steps away from them, but then somebody walks by in front of her and when she returns her look at the table, her children are gone.

 

All of a sudden, she feels cold all over. She starts to shiver and turns her head to the right and to the left and to the right again. They are nowhere to be seen. Her hands start trembling and she can feel the panic build up in her chest.

 

It can't be happening. There is no way she just lost her children, the first time she ever gets them in public, oh no. Maybe they have been kidnapped. Is it part of Pietro's plan? He'd never harm them, would he?

 

Wanda's thoughts are running wild and she feels, somewhere in the back of her mind, that she needs to do _something_ , maybe call out for them, but there is a numbness spreading through her whole body that impedes her to do anything. The chatter around her gets louder and mashed up and it keeps her from focusing.

 

'Stay calm', a voice whispers, 'You will find them. They are here. They exist.'

 

She recognizes the voice and if it wasn't for the horrible situation and her need to cry and scream, she'd laugh at the irony instead.

 

'Ms. Maximoff?'

 

Someone's voice cuts into the noise in her ears, rips her out of the messy state of her mind. She turns around to look directly at Simon Williams' eyes. He looks uncomfortable.

 

'Are you okay?'

 

Or maybe it's worry ...

 

Wanda opens her mouth to answer him, to tell him she's fine, to lie and get rid of him and start looking for her children, for Billy and for Tommy and never let go of them again.

 

Instead she whispers 'I can't find my children', her voice hoarse and scared. Simon frowns and then nods furiously and takes her hand and it is warm and _real_ and chases away the coldness.

 

'We'll find them. I take it, you were headed to the desserts?'

 

 

They find them hidden under the meat table, each of them with a chicken wing in his hands and chocolate on their clothes. Wanda is so angry, she almost curses at them, but then relief washes over her, so absolute that she just closes her arms around them and whispers 'No television for a week' in her ears. Which earns her immediate protest, but one look in her eyes makes them go silent.

 

She must look really mad then.

 

Simon smiles at her and Wanda smiles back.

 

'Thank you very very much', she says and feels a deep blush spread across her cheeks.

 

She can only suspect how crazy she must have looked back there; it's embarrassing that she still struggles with controlling her anxiety issues. It's been years now since they diagnosed her with light schizophrenia, mostly because she claimed a man to be Tommy's and Billy's father that doesn't exist, but she got it under control with some medication and a lot of therapy.

 

Her anxiety issues are a different matter. She knows that they are connected with her schizophrenia. She's lost faith in her mind, which makes her more vulnerable in difficult situations, because there is always the big question dangling above her head like a guillotine: _is it real?_

 

She has been talking about this problem for the past few years with various therapists, thinking she was on a good way. Apparently that was a mistake.

 

'Are you feeling better?' Simon asks with this worried look again on his face.

 

Wanda nods and smiles a bit more.

 

'I'm okay now. Thank you. I think we'll leave now, though. That was more than enough excitement for an evening.'

 

She glances at the kids, who look heartbreakingly guilty. There is no way, though, they'll avoid their punishment.

 

Simon nods and proceeds to leave, although Wanda feels like there is something left unsaid. Apparently she is right, because after a few steps he stops and comes back.

 

'I just wanted to say … don't be ashamed', he says and he sounds so serious that Wanda does not dare say anything.

 

'Some people are just more sensitive than others. I – I know what I'm talking about.'

 

He almost whispers the last sentence and it doesn't sound like he is talking about sensitivity at all.

 

Wanda nods and then he leaves, smiling again. She can't stop herself from looking at him. Somehow he reminds her of _him_. But that was just a hallucination, Simon is real. She thinks.

 

Someone pulls at her hand and she looks down to see Tommy trying to direct her towards the dessert table again.

 

'Don't you even try, young man! We are going home.'

 

 

Magnus is engaged in an argument with Namor, when Wanda comes to tell him she'll go home. She intends on leaving right now and she intends on taking Pietro with her; she needs him and she also doesn't want him to make a mistake,which he will undoubtedly do.

 

Lorna is standing a few meters away from them, listening to their conversation. Wanda can't tell whether she is really interested or just pretends to be. She thinks it's the former though; Lorna is quite similar to her father, even though more diplomatic.

 

'Have you seen Pietro?' Wanda asks quietly and Lorna shakes her head.

 

She nips at her champagne and Wanda sighs.

 

'I'm leaving and I want him to come with me. He's out for trouble and we don't need that now.'

 

Her voice wavers a bit towards the end and Lorna obviously notices, because she turns her head to actually look at Wanda with a frown.

 

'What happened?' she asks and Wanda can't help herself but smile upon hearing the worry in her sister's voice.

 

It's nice to know she cares even though they are just half-siblings.

 

'It's nothing I'd like to talk about now. I just want to go home. With Pietro', she says, knowing that Lorna will understand.

 

Her sister's frown deepens.

 

'I saw him talk to Alison Blaire before ... Oh my, that's bad', she mutters and downs her champagne.

 

'We should go looking for him.'

 

Wanda agrees. Fortunately, she has the world's best detectives with her. It's all about the right incentive.

 

'Whoever finds uncle Pietro first, gets a day less punishment.'

 

Billy and Tommy immediately start looking around and pulling her in different directions; this is apparently the price for playing dirty, Wanda thinks.

 

Lorna seems concerned.

 

'Blaire is here and she has a cameraman with her', her sister murmurs and Wanda follows her gaze, only to be distracted by her children's voices.

 

'There, mom!' - 'I see him!'

'I said it first!'

'No, I did!'

 

She turns her head and there he is, walking towards their father, head held high and a small grin on his face.

 

'Pietro!' she calls, a warning, but he ignores her and walks past Magnus right up to Namor and puts his mouth on Namor's.

 

He kisses him, _passionately_ , and then, Wanda can hear it even from here, he says:

 

'I hope my father didn't bore you to death, darling?'

 

_Darling._

 

'Oh my – is Namor's hand on Pietro's butt?', Lorna asks incredulously at her side.

 

Wanda doesn't answer her. She's focused on their father. Magnus actually gapes and grips his wine glass so hard his knuckles are white already.

 

Namor smiles at Pietro and then at Magnus.

 

'Don't worry, my love. As you know, I have quite some stamina when it comes to silver-haired Maximoffs.'

 

Wanda hears the splutter of someone who just forgot that you can't drink and laugh at the same time and there's a flash coming from somewhere behind her. Then there's glass shattering, people talking everywhere, someone shouts (probably their father) and Alison Blaire asks questions.

 

Wanda just wants to go home - but she'll stay to pick up the pieces.

 

 

* * *

 

 

  **the cause**

 

'How long do you think you can keep this up?'

 

Pietro jumps at her voice, but she doesn't feel sorry. He shouldn't have left his door open then.

 

'I don't want to talk to you', he mutters and heads for the door, but for once she is quicker.

 

She steps in his room and Pietro scowls.

 

'What do you want, Lorna?' he asks, rolling his eyes, obviously annoyed.

 

He's been unsuccessfully fighting with their father today, twice already, so she can't really blame him. Except she can.

 

'I want you to stop acting like a child, okay? It's annoying as hell', Lorna replies and then quickly continues, when she sees Pietro open his mouth to start a rant.

 

'Don't interrupt me! What are you trying to accomplish? Honestly, do you think this is any good for you? Or for any of us?'

 

She is so done with their current family situation; it's like they aren't even a real family and yes, she might only be the half-sister but she still considers them their family and this is no way to live together.

 

'You sound like him. But I guess, that's no surprise, you've always been daddy's fucking favourite. Are you proud?'

 

Pietro almost spits out the last word. It hurts Lorna to see him like this. More-so, because he has no idea. She lets out a sigh, because what else can she do? Close the door, maybe, so she does that. Then she walks over to Pietro's bed, ignores his protest, and sits.

 

'You don't realize a thing. You're his favourite, Pietro. Why do you think he has all these expectations? Why does he put so much pressure on you? Why can't he let you go?'

 

She knows she sounds bitter, but she can't help it. She's been forced to live a life without her father, but she had her mother to look up to: she had made quite a career as an economic theorist and Lorna learned everything she could from her. When a new company in the metalworking industry rose to fame, she followed its path in every newspaper and every television program. It sounded promising and Lorna, now in her teens, intended to get a job there.

 

And then she was told that Magnus, the company's owner, was her father and Lorna could already see herself following her father's foot steps. It was to good to be true though.

 

Magnus had two older children and his attention was solely on his son. It'd been written on Pietro's crib already that he'd be the next CEO of the “House of M” and Lorna buried her dream. She wanted to support her father, who she deeply admired for his skills, and she knew from her mother how difficult it was to be taken seriously in industry as a woman.

 

But then it turned out Pietro had no intention to live up to his father's name and that was the moment Lorna started to hate him a little. He had every possibility she had gotten denied and he tossed it away. It took her years to overcome that feeling, but sometimes it still nagged at her.

 

'If I were his favourite, he'd do me a favour and let me do what I want. He wouldn't call me a fucking failure and he wouldn't try to do everything possible to make me unhappy!' Pietro snaps angrily and Lorna has to admit that maybe her approach wasn't the best.

 

Magnus managed to make Pietro feel unwanted; telling him it was all just a misunderstanding must have felt like she wanted to mock him.

 

'I'm sorry', she blurts out.

 

It's ridiculous that they have never liked each other, only because they thought the other had what they always wanted. If they had just talked to each other more, maybe it could have made their lives easier.

 

It's never too late, they say.

 

Pietro looks somewhat confused, but also sceptical. Fair enough. It's the first apology he ever heard from her.

 

'I've always been jealous of you, because you had what I wanted. I wanted to become the next leader of “House of M” and I couldn't because of you. Because apparently dad saw something in you that reminded him of himself, so that he thought only you could be the heir.'

 

Lorna tries to explain it the best she can, but it's hard, because in the end she's just assuming. It's not like she talked to her father and had him tell her these things.

 

'I am NOTHING like him!' Pietro shouts, angry and hurt, but mostly angry.

 

'Apart from the fucking hair we have nothing in common! And even he wouldn't be so stupid and take that as a reason for making me his successor!'

 

Lorna is tired. She is tired of not being good enough, of not having the right parts, of not being who she wants to be. And she's tired of Pietro's screaming and cursing and whining, because his life is oh-so-unfair. She tried to do this right, but it's not working.

 

'You know what? You're right! You don't have his wits! You don't stand a chance against him, because you're so busy with your rage, you don't see your goddamn opportunities! You're wasting all your potential!'

 

Somehow that comes out nicer than intended too. But apparently it is the right mixture of good cop and bad cop, because for the first time since she walked into that room, Pietro looks at her without judgement; but with genuine interest instead.

 

Lorna draws a deep breath and over-thinks what she wants to say. It's not like she has a lot of good shots. Pietro is so easily offended.

 

'Look. I know you don't want to be CEO. I know you want Magnus to stop trying to force you into it. But you know he has these authority issues going on. By acting up like that you do nothing except confirming his view that you need to be put in line.'

 

It's the truth, both of them know that. Wanda does too and maybe Magnus also knows, somewhere hidden in the back of his mind. Knowing it is not hearing it though. Lorna sees Pietro break a little, when she finishes. He looks so lost, she feels almost bad for making him go through this, but he needed to hear it long ago.

 

Wanda is too nice to him.

 

'What am I supposed to do then? I can't – I'm not like that, not like he wants me to be and I – fuck, Lorna, I can't pretend … I just can't, I don't know -'

 

She interrupts him, before he can talk himself into a depression, which she knows he will.

 

'We'll figure something out. Just give me time. But we can't go on like this. Wanda is too fragile and Billy and Tommy don't deserve growing up like that. Tommy is just like you. What do you think will happen?'

 

She is unfair. She uses his love for Wanda and for Tommy to guilt-trip him; but she is as desperate as he is and she knows she is right.

 

They can't go on like this, they need a solution.

 

 

It's days later, as she watches the news, that inspiration hits her. It's an interview with their father and while the main focus lies on his oncoming deal with Stark Industries, Alison Blaire uses that moment to bring up Magnus' biggest enemy.

 

'Do you know that there's another party interested in the deal?' Blaire asks, perfectly well-knowing he does.

 

Magnus' expression hardens.

 

'Well, if I didn't, I would be a very bad CEO, don't you think?'

 

Blaire smiles slyly.

 

'Atlantis has had no interest in Stark Industries so far and we both know there had been tension between you and Namor in various occasions. Do you think their desire to participate in the deal might just be a strategy to complicate things for you?'

 

Lorna doesn't bother watching the rest of the interview. She has all the details she needs; there's an idea forming in her head and she thinks it might be worth a try.

 

 

Pietro comes back home at 3 am, but Lorna doesn't care. She couldn't sleep anyway and if he's not too drunk, she'll tell him about her plan right now.

 

He is too drunk, she knows the moment she sees him. In an outburst of frustration she smacks him over the head.

 

'Dammit! Come to my room as soon as you're sober, we need to talk!'

 

Pietro looks confused and angry, but she leaves the room before he can say anything.

 

 

It's midday when she hears a knock at her door. It's tentative like he isn't sure she's still mad at him – or maybe he isn't sure he wants to team up with her. Lorna can live with his mistrust as long as he does what's necessary to get them both out of this mess he worked them into. He and Magnus, admittedly.

 

'Come in, idiot', she says and is not surprised to see him look pissed when he enters the room. He also looks deeply tired and hungover, but that's not a surprise either. Lorna doesn't even give him the chance to talk; they've wasted so much time, it's time to get things actually done.

 

'I've thought about it. We – you have two options: Either you give up, which we both know you can't and won't do, or … you man up and do something drastic.'

 

Pietro seems confused.

 

'Drastic? I've gotten myself into a fucking gang war, so don't tell me I've not tried hard enough! And didn't you say I have to stop acting up like a child? Because “authority issues blah blah”?'

 

Lorna sighs, because she knows it sounds crazy. Up until it doesn't. She just needs to sell her plan well, as if it was a deal. She can do that. She has to.

 

'I know what I said', she replies, 'but one thing doesn't exclude the other.'

 

She takes a deep breath, prepares herself for her little speech.

 

'You're acting up because so far everything you did was merely a teenager's rebellion. In father's eyes', she quickly adds upon seeing Pietro's scowl.

 

'If you want him to let you go, you need to fail – I'm speaking in his terms – so hard he realizes you're not worth it. You need to make a statement.'

 

Pietro quirks his eyebrows and shifts into a defensive stance, his arms crossed in front of his chest. His right foot taps agitatedly.

 

'A statement? I slept with fucking Clint Barton, what else do you want me to do?' he asks incredulously and Lorna has to admit that it takes a lot of badassery to do that.

 

'Who is Clint Barton to him, Pietro?' she calmly says, convinced that she is about to win the argument.

 

'Nobody. You need someone with more power. Someone who can meet him eye to eye.'

 

Pietro opens his mouth, 'Who else hates fath-', then he pauses.

 

It hits him, so obviously and painfully, that Lorna has to bite back a laugh. He goes quiet and his feet stop moving.

 

'You can't be serious.'

 

He tries to sound sceptical, but it comes across rather impressed. It is a pretty low blow, Lorna can't deny that; something only Pietro would do.

 

'Well, it could be worse. He _is_ pretty hot.'


End file.
